1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device mount, a light emitting apparatus including the mount, and a leadframe.
2. Description of the Related Art
See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-039,109.
It discloses a semiconductor apparatus including a leadframe that is produced by subjecting both the top and bottom surfaces of a metal base plate to etching, an LED (light emitting diode) device that is arranged on the leadframe, an external resin portion that has a recessed part for enclosing the LED device and is integrally formed with the leadframe, and a sealing resin member with which the recessed part is filled.
However, in the semiconductor apparatus disclosed in JP 2012-039,109, the material of the sealing resin member may leak to the bottom surface, or solder flux may enter the recessed part through a small gap between the leadframe and the external resin portion.
The present invention is aimed at solving the above problem, and its main object is to provide a light emitting device mount, a light emitting apparatus, and a leadframe capable of suppressing the leakage of sealing resin material or the entry of solder flux.